This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0151634 discloses a an electric axle for a vehicle that includes an electric motor, a reduction gear section, a torque-distributing differential and two output shafts that are configured to drive a pair of vehicle wheels. In a manner that is well known in the art, the electric motor, the reduction gear section, the torque-distributing differential and the output shafts are disposed coaxially about a main transmission axis. The reduction gear section and the torque-distributing differential are relatively large, and consequently it can be difficult to package the electric axle into a vehicle in some situations.